


confession

by xnky



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Go Diego Go!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged Up Diego (Go Diego Go), Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i said i would post it, i wrote this after a test, so here that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: Kirishima and Diego make some awaited confessions.(i wrote this in approximately 2 minutes don't judge me)





	confession

“Diego-kun, I…” Kirishima muttered, his red hair glistening in the moonlight.

The brunette looked to his lover, who had Diego’s weird fursona in his arms. “Yes, Kirishima-senpai?” He inquired, moving his hand to his senpai’s arm.

“I love you,” Kirishima confessed. “I have always loved you.” His eyes were red, not with anger, but with passion and love.

Diego blushed. “N-nani?!” He stammered, looking down to avoid his crush’s eyes. “The truth is, I’ve always liked you a bit too…”

Kirishima, Diego’s sun, smiled. “I know,” he answered. “I know.”

In the heat of the moment, Diego dipped in for a kiss. Nevermind this is on my school account so no naughties here.

Separating from their G-rated interaction, Diego got down on one knee. As he reached into his vest, Kirishima's skin burned with the color of his hair.

"D-Diego-kun?" He mumbled as diamond tears began to frame his face.

"Eijirou. I love you. I can't imagine a future without you. Seeing you in the sports festival...," Diego began. "It was amazing. You never fail to surprise me."

"Diego..." Kirishima repeated.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Diego paused. He opened the small box that was resting in the palm of his hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Diego! Yes!"

They got married and had 27 children. They were all named after Kirishima's ex boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugou Marquez-Kirishima. Eventually Kirishima got sick and died, but Diego will never forget the man who changed his life.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> pls KILL ME  
> insta / @denkix  
> scratch, deviantart / @ins0mnicat


End file.
